


Not-So-Relaxing Yoga Class

by Cibeeeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Yoga is supposed to relax you, but when you have Hanzo Shimada in tight yoga pants in front of you, it becomes anything but relaxing





	Not-So-Relaxing Yoga Class

Satya said, as bad as Vishkar was, at least she got some shit out of it.

 

Well, actually, Hana said that. She said it when she found Satya doing yoga in the spare space of the gym, and soon became her first student (she called herself Satya’s students, while Satya insisted Hana was just tagging along because she certainly does not have the qualification as a yoga instructor – then was promptly stopped by Hana).

 

As a person who sits more than twelve hours a day playing video games, Hana’s age did not make up for her lack of flexibility, to feel less of a failure at yoga, Hana recruited Lúcio, but the man quickly proved to be as flexible and balanced as he was agile. Then Hana asked Hanzo to come, saying all that muscle must at least hinder him a little while doing moves like the sage’s pose or something. In response, Hanzo efficiently bent himself like a knot, freaking Hana out.

 

Finally, Hana roped in McCree, who actually had better flexibility than Hana but less endurance. McCree did not mind the exercise, Angela told him it might help his headache.

 

For the first few weeks, everything went fine. The space was enough for the five of them to fit three in a row and two in another. Usually McCree took the position in the very front with Hana by his side since they were both relatively new to yoga; Satya in front, Hanzo behind McCree and Lúcio behind Hana.

 

Today, McCree arrived to see Hanzo had taken upon McCree’s usual spot, talking to Satya while they stretch. McCree did not think it would be much of a difference.

 

Boy, was he sorely, hugely, herculean-ly _wrong_.

 

He realized his mistake thirty minutes into class, when Satya instructed them to spread their legs, hips to the mat, and look up.

 

Oh, everything was fine and dandy during the first two steps, but then McCree had to look up and get an eyeful of Hanzo’s ass in sinfully tight yoga pants – how had he never realized how tight those things were? – And having his dick pressed against the mat was not helping in the slightest.

 

Then, Satya, sweet lady, unaware of the peril she was putting McCree in, told everyone to lift their hips off the ground and _spread their legs wider apart._

 

She told everyone to look at the ceiling, but McCree could only let out a small whimper as he caught another gaze of Hanzo’s ass and how far he could spread his knees before dropping his forehead into the crook of his arms and pray to whatever higher power there may be that his sweatpants were able to hide his half-hard dick.

 

After holding the position for a minute, McCree’s thighs began to shake from exertion, a normal occurrence for him this far into the routine, but felt thrice as excruciating today. Finally, Satya told them to lower themselves back down fully, rock their body left and right to relax, then lie on their back for the last part.

 

Just a little longer, McCree told himself, then he could finally hightail out and take care of the problem that won’t go away because he was pretty sure the image of Hanzo spreading his legs and ass raised to McCree’s face was stuck in his mind forever.

 

Looks like he will have to jerk one out before each class from now on.

 

When Satya announced that they were finished, McCree jumped up, fumbled with the mat, and ran off saying something about a meeting.

 

Hanzo did not watch him go. He let out a deep breath.

 

“Better?” Satya asked as she rolled up her mat.

 

“Much,” Hanzo replied. “If I have to see McCree shake his ass in front of me one more time, I assure you, I will jump him in public.”

 

“And _that_ is why I am helping you. So I will never have to see that,” Satya said coolly. “Though, it seems like if this is the new arrangement,” she finished putting her stuff away and slung the bag over her shoulder. “Then we might have to be on the lookout for when McCree, as you say, “jumps you” instead.”

 

Hanzo’s head snapped up to her. She smirked lightly behind her hand.

 

“I will let you figure this one out,” she said.

 

“Figure what out?” Hanzo retorted.

 

But Satya was already out of his sight.


End file.
